


The reason behind the death of family

by Rangerfan58



Series: Cybertronian foster child [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, メタルヒーローシリーズ | Metal Hero Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: deleted scene for Clair of Cybertron





	The reason behind the death of family

**Author's Note:**

> deleted scene for Clair of Cybertron

Clair was still in the infirmary recovering from her ordeal when she heard a noise

"Who's there?"

*It's me sis*

*Daichi* (sigh of relief) *it's only you, this is going to take some getting used to...Daichi I found out why we lost Prowl and Jazz a little over three years ago*

_During capture_

"Oh by the way Kerenai-Masaki we think you should know that we're the ones who killed the Cybertronians you call Prowl and Jazz"

"What...did you say?"

"I said we're the ones who killed Prowl and Jazz"

"What for?"

"Simple, we needed to get the tactician and saboteur out of the way, however if we had immediately attacked afterwords you would have linked their deaths to us so we decided to bid our time and wait until you weren't prepared for us"

"So you're the one that caused that explosion that slowly killed them"

"Yes, it was a virus, an undetectable one too, we made sure of that, the battle they entered when they were killed simply ended them before the true torment of the virus started, they would have died in sheer agony and no medicine would have helped, within the next six months after battle you would have lost them to a slow torturous death, but because they were killed in a fight their death was more peaceful than it should have been"

"I promise you that when I get out of here you're going to regret what you did ten times over!"

"Oh we highly doubt that, seeing as how you're never going to escape from here, especially after we're done with you"

The group leaves with Clair knowing that things were only going to get worse in the near future

_Present_

*So the one's we're fighting now are the reason we've lost them?*

*Yes*

*Once you're well enough we will help you keep your word and make them pay for what they've done ten times over*

*I know you'll make sure of that, just wanted you to know ahead of time in case they link you to me and decide to try and use their deaths against you*

*Thanks for doing so sis*

And so Clair would recover in time only to find out that she would be unable to actively participate in any battles due to carrying precious cargo in the form of her baby


End file.
